1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to controllers for use with batter-powered solenoids, and more particularly to controllers capable of providing intelligent controlling mechanisms which can provide the necessary power to operate such a solenoid while simultaneously maximizing battery life, as well as systems including such controllers and methods for their use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of solenoids in battery and battery-related applications and devices often require that the operating parameters for the coil or coils within the solenoid to be designed so as to be able to accommodate the lowest voltage that would be available from the battery in its end of life condition. For example, two alkaline battery cells could produce 3 volts when they are new, but at the end of life the voltage could be about 2.4 volts, or even as low as 1.8 volts, depending upon other limitations which may be specific to the device itself. If the coil is designed to operate at 2.4 volts, then when new batteries are used to power the device, the power consumption will be 56% greater than the value required to operate the solenoid. While this does not typically effect device function, it does have a significant negative impact on the battery life of the battery and the operation of the device, sometimes leading to device failure attributed to a depleted battery at inopportune times. In certain instances, depending upon the use of the solenoid, such premature battery failure can result in costly problems. Additionally, depending upon the specifics of the battery, replacement costs and/or disposal of prematurely expended batteries may be cost prohibitive.
Several approaches have been made in attempts to control, optimize, or extend the battery life of batteries associated with solenoids or solenoid-containing devices and apparatus. For example, for those devices where the solenoid contains a flow orifice within the solenoid, the size and geometry of the flow orifice within the solenoid has been adjusted so as to control or extend the associated battery life of the power source. Other approaches have involved the use of maintenance voltage. The disadvantages of many of these approaches, however, is that they are application specific, and cannot be readily adapted to a range of solenoid-containing devices.
Consequently, due to the high replacement cost of batteries and the environmental sensitivity to lead-based and other types of batteries, it is desirable to extend the life of batteries used to power solenoid-containing devices. It is desirable to have an apparatus for providing a control mechanism or algorithm that can provide the necessary power to operate the solenoid within or associated with a device, while simultaneously maximizing or extending the battery life of the battery source associated with the solenoid. Further, it is desirable to provide a solenoid control means, such as a control algorithm or method, which can operate a solenoid throughout the range of battery voltage in a manner that optimizes the discharge of the battery, and which may be modified to be application specific as necessary.
This application for patent discloses solenoid controllers, control algorithms, systems including such controllers and control algorithms, and methods for their use in optimizing battery life in systems comprising solenoids in battery applications.